Second Chances
by GleekOut87
Summary: Jim has been in a coma for the past two years. Now, a miracle has happened. When Jim awakes from his coma to find that a lot has happened, including the birth of his beautiful daughter. But can they pick up where they left off?
1. Life

Melinda sighed as she shut the door of her jeep. She had not changed the paint or anything, since he slipped into a coma 2 year ago. The only change was a car seat in the backseat. She walked into the house and her young daughter walked over taking each step with care, so she would not fall over. When she finally reached her mom, she had a big smile plastered across her face.

"Hi Alexis, how is my special little girl today?" she asked as the sitter gathered her stuff and left.

Alexis just smiled and held up her favorite book and offered it to Melinda.

"Alright, we can read the story" Melinda sighed as she opened the book she read this story at least two times a day.

Alexis was soon falling asleep sucking on her thumb and Melinda placed in the playpen and went to start dinner. Her mind raced to thoughts of him as she made his favorite meal. Jim did not even know that he had a daughter or that his mother had passed away. When she was done, she cut up her daughter's dinner, placed it on her tray, went, got the half-asleep Alexis of her playpen, and placed in her high chair.

"Alexis, don't forget to chew" she said, as her daughter stuffed a big piece of chicken in her mouth. She knew her daughter was a miracle after being told she had miscarriage just weeks before. Melinda reached over and cut the pieces even smaller and by the time dinner was over, Alexis had more on her "finding nemo" shirts that had gotten into her mouth.  
"You need a bath" she picked her up and walked out of the room. As she walked away, you could see she had set two adult plates on the table, as if he was going to come home late from work and share a late night meal with her.

After, she finished cleaning her daughter and got into night cloths. She placed her in her crib with an assortment of toys and storybooks for to play with before she drifted off to sleep. Melinda walked back downstairs and ate alone she often thought of calling Rick or Delia, over so she has some company. She did some basic cleaning, did some paperwork for the store, and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep again as she had every night for the past two years.

She must of drifted to sleep because she woke up to the phone ringing at 11pm.

"Hello" she yawned.

"Melinda, this is Grandview hospital. I was hoping you could come over, we have some news about your husband" Melinda jumped up and put back the jeans and top, she had on before and grabbed her bag. She ran into the nursery and carefully picked her sleep daughter and raced of to the hospital.


	2. That Girl

Melinda ran over to the doctor, that she had came to known very well of the past two years.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low as to not waking the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Jim has woken up and has been asking for you. He is very confused and won't speak to anymore but you" Melinda smiled for the first time im two years,

"Thanks, can you watch her. If she wakes up just send someone in to get me please. " she asked, the nurse who had brought over a stroller. The nurse nodded, she had also become close with Melinda and helped a lot when Alexis was born.

Melinda raced down the familiar hallways to Jim's room. Jim was awake in bed and just looking at all the changes around him.

"I can't believe it you are awake" Melinda exclaimed, hugged him so hard that it made the bed sink down against the extra weight of a person.

"Melinda, what are you talking about?"

"Jim, do you remember Hunter and getting shot?

"No"

"You have been in a coma ever since"

"Melinda, I am sorry. I didn't…"

"Jim, it doesn't matter to me. I am just so happy you are okay. I love you"

"I love you too" he said, Melinda smiled she had been waiting a very long time to hear that.

"Jim, I need to tell you something."

"Melinda, can we please not talk about anything right now. I have a huge headache and feel excused despite become in a coma for the past two years."

Melinda nodded and covered him up and kissed his head, she was grateful that he seemed to not have any major speech problems so far. It the back of her mind she knew that he still had a tough road ahead of him. The simplest task, like eating with a spoon is something he might have to learn along side his daughter.

The sound of a baby crying, from down the hall, could be heard in the room, Melinda could always tell her daughter apart from other kids.

"I will be right back" she said standing up.

"Mel, let the mother worry about it, we don't have kids"

Melinda opened her mouth to speak when Alexis was brought in and placed into her arms. Jim looked at her strangely as the baby seemed to calm down as soon as Melinda held her.

"Melinda, how did you do clam her down so fast""I was able to comfort her because…"

"Mama" Alexis said cutting her off.

Jim just looked at the baby with wide eyes.

"Jim. I would you to meet your daughter. Alexis Faith Clancy"

Note: I don't know a lot about a comas. I might not of gotten every right :).


	3. What Gift?

"Melinda, why didn't you tell you were pregnant the day of the wedding?" he asked, everything from the days leading up to his coma, was starting to piece together like a big family jigsaw puzzle.

"I didn't know till a few weeks later, I thought you wanted children" she rose to get a Kleenex from the bedside table.

"Mel, I didn't say I don't want a baby. It's just a shock to all the sudden wake up and have a daughter. It's also hard to know that I wasn't around for the first year of her life, or your pregnancy." Melinda looked at her husband and a tear slid down his cheek. She had never ever saw, Jim cry before even when he talked about his brother or father.

Jim quickly wiped his eyes. "Will she scream if I hold her?"

"No, she has a very good nature to her." Melinda threw her Kleenex into the waste basket and walked over.

She pressed that moved his bed up, so he was he was sitting up in the bed and handed him the baby. Since, Jim had not used his muscles for such a long time even the task of holding a baby could be extremely painful, Melinda took a seat next to him and made sure the hard bed railing was covered with something stuff. It broke her heart to have to do this she never imagined she would have sit next to her husband, like he was a young child holding his new sibling for the first time.

"Daddy? she question, looking from Jim to Melinda and back to Jim.

"Yes, this is daddy" Melinda always showed Alexis his picture when she first woke up and at bedtime. Alexis smiled and placed her tiny hands around Jims head and planted a kiss on his for head, it turned out to be more of a doggy lick.

"Alexis, I have something to tell you. I know you are too young to understand this right now. I just wanted to say that, I love you already."

"Wove you" Alexis smiled, she had just learned to group two words together.

Melinda felt a sprit enter the room and regoinzed it to be Jim's mom. Melinda knew she would stay earthbound till Jim woke up.

"I will be right back" Melina left the room and walked over to his mom.

"He is going great isn't he?" she asked his mom.

"Melinda, I wouldn't get too excited yet. I don't wan you t to be disappointed"

"What do you mean?" she asked, but she had already left. Melinda sighed she walked back into the room.

"Mel, who on earth were you talking too? I heard voices but no one else is around"

"Jim, It was a ghost that needed to give me a message."

"Melinda, are sure you didn't hit your head or something. I mean people don't see ghosts"

Melinda blinked the tears, he remembered her, the days leading to the accident, accepted his daughter easily, but he didn't remember one big piece of information about Melinda, that she had a gift.


	4. Bonding and Heartache

Melinda sighed heavily and took Alexis from Jim. "Its getting late and she needs to sleep. Do you want me to come back?

"I was hoping you would stay with me. I can have the nurse bring in a crib and this bed is big enough for two."

"Sure" she placed the baby down on the foot of the bed and changed her dirty diaper, the nurse brought in a crib and Alexis fall asleep as soon as she was placed in the crib. Melinda walked over and got into bed next to Jim; he pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Night Melinda" he closed his eyes with a yawn.

"Night Jim" You could tell she was upset by the tone in her voice. Jim didn't seem to notice and was soon asleep. Melinda stayed awake for about an hour just thinking about things.

"Melinda" she heard someone calling her, she opened her eyes and after her eyes adjusted to light, she looked over at the chair in the corner of the room.. Alexis was sitting on Jim's lap eating the hospital food that was meant for him.

"I have something for her in her bag"

Jim held up his hand as Alexis shoved some pancakes in her mouth, "Mel, let her enjoy it."

Melinda smiled and handed her daughter a sippy cup of water out of her bag

"I love her so much already" Jim spoke as he gazed at his daughter with love shinning in his eyes.

Melinda smiled, they were bonding already. Alexis took a piece of pancake, smashing it in her small hand, and placed it in Jim's mouth.

After, they finished the food on the plate and Alexis was cleaned up and placed back in her crib for her morning nap, Melinda took a seat on his lap and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Mel, why isn't my mother here. Does she even know that I am awake?"

Melinda took his hand, "Jim, I don't how to say this. She died 6 months ago after complications of a operation"

Jim pulled back his hand. "I am an orphan now. I lost both my parents and my brother"

"You have me and Alexis" she said, trying hard to comfort him.

He placed his head in his hands, "I know, but I didn't even get to say good-bye to her or tell her that I loved her"

"Jim, she knows that you love her. I talked to her sprit last night"

Jim looked up at her, and anger could be seen in his facial expressions. "Melinda, what is with this sprit thing? Do you get enjoyment out of messing with my mind like this?"

Melinda left the room in tears, "_I _need to be alone: you are not the same man I married"

Note: I hope you liked it; it was very heartbreaking for me to write.


	5. Fights and Ghosts

It was a miracle that Jim was able to go just a few days later. He would have to go to physical theory to help rebuild the muscle strength he lost, but the biggest issue was that he only remembered cretin things. It wasn't just her gift her forgot he seemed to forget why they even fell in love in the first place, how they meet, what he did for living.

Jim was at home with Alexis, and Melinda was at the store. She parked her red jeep and grabbed the plastic bag from the backseat and went inside

"Hi, how is it going?" she walked into the playroom and found Jim building towers out of wooden blocks, for Alexis to knock down.

"Fine, she needs to be changed"

"I can do it" she said walking over

"Why don't you trust me with her? Since, I have been home you have not let me change one diaper or give her a bath"

Melinda looked hurt at the accusation, "I trust you, and I was just trying to make things easier on you. I am going for a walk, the diapers are on the self above the changing table"

Jim sighed, a fight seemed to break out every time they talked, he starred after but she was already gene.

"Alexis, do you want Uncle Ned to baby-sit you tonight""Ed" she clapped her hands she loved Ned who babysat when he wasn't in school. Jim called and Ned picked her up for the night, Jim made hotdogs. He wasn't sure why but they seemed to call out to him over the other food in the house.. He made them and some fries, and set the table with two candles. When Melinda came home she went right into his arms.

"I am sorry"

"No, I was the one who overreacted." he said, as he pulled out her chair and they sat down, and ate in silence for a while.

"Why is this so hard? We used to be so close and we never used to fight like this." the tears came quick and he reached over and wiped them away.

"Mel, please don't cry, we will figure this out together" she nodded and hugged him for what seemed like hours.

"Why don't we clean up this mess and go relax in the tub?" she smiled, this was the Jim she remembered.

Suddenly, the baby walker that was put away a few months ago, moved into the room. It scooted across the hard floors before it bumped into a wall. Jim walked and picked it and moved it into the main storage closet and shut the door firmly behind him.

"I thought she was too old for something like that?" Jim said walking back into the room.

"I put it away, but I guess I didn't lock the wheels" she lied, and they headed for the stairs., the closet door opened and the walker moved down the hallway hitting the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?"


	6. Freak

Note: If someone could tell me, how old everyone should in 2010, or how long they would been dead. It would really help me.

I need to know:

Jim Age:

Mel1s Age:

Ned's Age:

Jim's brother year of death:

Jim's father year of death

"Jim, I have a gift…"

"You do not have a gift, Melinda. It's all in your head"

"So, you think I am crazy?"

"Yea, I do"

Melinda fell too the floor crying hysterically, the flood gates had opened and the memories of Kevin McCall came rushing back to her. After, she regained her control she stood up and faced Jim.

"Jim, I am not crazy, your mother is here and she is doing all this. If you want my help, I will be spending the night with Alexis and Delia." she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Jim sighed and slowly walked up the stairs he heard the TV coming from their room. He walked into the room and saw himself several years younger with his arms around Melinda, who was talking to some black woman. The remote was laying the night stand and he went and flicked off the TV, ejected the DVD, and headed for the shower, but when he was about to on the water. The sound of the TV could once again be heard. Jim retraced his steps back into the bedroom and he just stood at that very spot, watching the wedding DVD till the till the main menu appeared.

"It was the best day of my life" a voice behind him called, he turned around and saw Melinda.

"I thought you left"

"I couldn't leave the driveway" she went and grabbed her favorite nightgown and changed into it.

"Jim, you are my true love and nothing ever change that, I love you more with each kiss or each passing day, and I love how sweet and gentle you are with Alexis. However, if you cant accept my gift, than I don't see this working out. When I told all those years ago, you had accepted it with open arms, and never once made me feel like less of a person because of it. In fact, you did the exact opposite you give me hope and the courage to live my life, even a child into it."

"Mel, please don't do this"

"Do what" she asked, brushing out her hair.

"Divorce me"

"Jim, I never said anything about that."

"I know, but are you thinking about it?" Melinda didn't answer she just locked herself in the bathroom, as she walked passed the table bumping it, and an old dairy fell open the cheap lock breaking as it hit the floor. Jim walked over and picked and turned to the very first page.

Dear Dairy,

Well, I told Jim about my gift tonight, he took it amazingly well. He actually thinks its cool and I don't think it's because, he recently lost his father. I never once heard the word crazy come out of mouth. The best part was when he held me, when I told about my childhood. I know now, that he is my own true love, my soul mate. I will look back on this, as the moment I feel in love with him. Anyway, I have to go; it's hard to write with Jim kissing my neck.

-Melinda

Jim felt his heart tear more with each word he read, he put the dairy down and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door**.**


	7. The Cosmic Law of French Toast

"Jim, what do you want?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I just want to hold you"

Melinda opened the door all the way, and looked at him with wide eyes. "I thought that I was crazy"

"Mel, I didn't mean it. I have been an utter asshole this whole time. I should have just believed you, as I did the first time. Now, don`t get mad, but I read the entry, and I want to be the guy again, the one who you fell in love wit I want to make you fall in love with me, all over again. Can you find it your heart to forgive me for my hash words?"

Melinda felt a tear travel down her face "I think I can"

Melinda kissed him gently, but soon the kisses grew more passionate, and cloths were soon removed, as the couple physically reconnected for the first time in over two years.

It was few hours later; they were laying in each other arm just enjoying each others company, it was so silent that they could hear each others rapid breaths. However, both being worn out they soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arm. Jim wok up to the feel of something being smeared across his face; he opened his to find Alexis with a tube of lipstick in her hands. He gently removed the lipstick tube out of his daughter's and took to the bathroom and cleaned her face, he could smell his wife cooking downstairs, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. A Smile appeared, when he saw, what she was making and a memory came back to him.

""I learned a long time ago, never question the cosmic law of French toast" Melinda looked puzzled for a moment before she broke into a smile.

"I see that you are starting to remember things again"

"Yea, do you want to take Alexis to the park today"

"I have a meeting, but I can meet up with you guys later" Jim nodded, as he took one the pieces of French toast and broke it into bite size pieces for and tossed it onto his daughters

Tray.

It was late afternoon, and Jim was at the park, he just sitting on a bench watching his little girl happily playing in the sandbox. He looked at his watch wondering what was keeping his wife; she had him told she would join him over an hour ago.

"Alexis, want to go see if mommy is at the store" he said, as picked up the child and brushed off as much of the sand as he could; he made his way to the shop and opened the door. He made his way into the backroom he saw Melinda talking to some blonde person; she did not notice him tell Alexis called out to her.

"Jim, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing and who is he?"

Note: I am sorry that chapter was so short. I am still in a funk after tonight's episode,


	8. Old Friends and Acceptance

"Jim this is my friend, Rick Payne"

"Hi, how are you doing" Rick said , walking up and giving him a hug, Jim looked confused as he did not remember this man.

"Icky" Alexis grinned reaching her arms, she had not perfected the "R" sound yet.

Melinda smiled and walked to Jim and gave him a kiss. "He is an really old friend of ours, but he moved away a while ago but comes back for visits a lot. He was really helpful when Alexis was a newborn."

"Mel, we need to talk alone" he grabbed her hand and lead her out the shop.

"I thought you were going to meet me"

"Sorry, I must of lost track of time."

Jim nodded. "Alright, do you want to all go for dinner now?

"Yea, you aren't jealous are you?"

"No, I just don't like it when you forgot about our plans"

Melinda sighed and want to gather her stuff and Alexis, she said her farewells to Rick and they left. They enjoyed a nice dinner at Chukie Cheese.

"Well, she is out like a light" Melinda said walking into her room later that night. Jim smiled and took her arm and pulled on the bed next to him.

"Mel, can I ask you something"

"Did you ever see my brother Dan?"

"Yea, but he crossed over a while ago"

"Does he blame me for his death?."

"No, but why can you remember that, but not the night we met?'

Jim looked at the ground as for not to see her , "I don't know, Mel. It feels like I have this huge puzzle in my head and half the pieces are missing. Its not fair, I want to understand us and more about you and this gift you have."

"Jim, so you believe that I have a gift now?"

"Yea, I am coming around to the idea, Now, that I had some time to think about it, I think its pretty cool that you can help people so much."

Melinda threw her arms and kissed him, "Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me. Now, why don't we go downstairs and watch some home movies and look at some pictures?"

"I would really like that" he smiled and followed her out of the room.

Note: Sorry, for the short chapter. I needed a filler, before my big surprise in the next chapter.


	9. An Accident

Jim was starting to remember more with each passing day, it had been a long and hard month on both of them.

Jim went into his daughters room and picked her up. "Well, aren't you miss stinky pants" he placed on the table and changed her. He put on her best outfit as she was going out with him on a special father daughter picnic.

"Jim, I have to go to the doctor. I will try to make it to the picnic on time" she was dressed in just a towel and her wet hair hung down her neck.

"I hope its good news" Melinda had been feeling sick for the past few weeks and got blood work done, and the results just came in today."

"I hope so too. I still think I have the flu or something" she got dressed and kissed her daughter and left grabbing her keys in her rush.

Jim went to the picnic and was having a great time, he was pushing Alexis on the swing as he talked to some of his friends. However, he just couldn't focus on anything, he needed to know about Melinda.

"Out" Alexis told her father, and he undid the straps of the swing and let her run around. Jim went to the table to start to make a plate for them to share, when he heard his daughter let out a scream that sent a shiver down his spine.

He turned around, and saw that Alexis was had fallen flat on her face, when trying to climb up onto the small frog that moved back and forth. Jim rushed over and wiped up the blood that was on her face with some napkins. After, he managed to clean up all the blood and found the source and he could tell that her cut was deep and he wanted to have her taken to a hospital, just in case she need some stitches

"Jim, I will drive you" Delia said walking over and he nodded

Jim was in the waiting room when Melinda walked out with her doctor. "Jim, what are you doing here"

"Alexis, she fell at the park and I think he will need some stitches. I am such a horrible father"

"Jim you are a great father, accidents happen and all that matters is that she will be fine"

Jim just shrugged as his daughter was brought out.

"She must of fallen on pebble and it pierced her skin, she will be just fine just keep the cut clean and give her something for the pain later." Melinda nodded and picked Alexis up who didn't seem to upset about her cut, since the nurse had given her a teddy bear.

"I will meet you in the car" Melinda said, running into the gift shop and buying two items.

It was a few hours later: when Melinda walked into the bedroom and sat next to Jim.

"I have something for you"

Jim looked up as she placed a tiny baby outfit into his arms

"Honey, isn't Alexis a little big for this"

Melinda sighed and pulled out a toddler size t-shirt, and handed it to Jim.

"Melinda, that's so wonderful" he said and gave a huge hug and kiss, he held up the t-shirt it. It was pink and in black letters it read; "Big Sister In Training"


	10. Going Back Part 1

It was about a week later and Melinda had been pushing Jim away. She was also having bad morning sickness, it was more like all day and night sickness.

Jim was on the floor playing with Alexis, when she walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

" Mel, can I do anything for you?" he said, as he joined her on the couch.

"No" Alexis walked over and placed a book on her dads lap, and climbed up in between her parents. Just the smell of her daughters dirty diaper sent her running for the bathroom again. Alexis looked frightened as her mom ran out of the room. Jim quickly changed her and placed her in the play pen and ran into the bathroom. Melinda was already standing by the sink rinsing out her mouth, he went and wrapped his arms around her.

Melinda pulled away. "I have to go to the store and get some things done. I wont be gone long"

"Mel, can you just let Delia handle the store for a while?"

"Jim, I have to go help her its getting to be the big shopping season." she kissed her daughter on the head and left. Jim was watching some home videos when she returned.

"Hey, how is it going?" she asked taking a seat next to him as he flipped off the tv

"Fine, can we talk?"

"Yea"

"I missed out on the first time, I cant miss out again. I want to be here every step of the way. I feel like you are pushing me away"

"I am sorry, Jim. I don't mean it. I just. Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"I am afraid, that once we get close again. You will get hurt again, and I wont be so lucky this time and that you will die."

"You cant live life based on fear and people don't live forever, you should know that with the nature of your work. I just want to make you happy and love you everyday for the rest of our lives. Can you please just let me be apart of this?"

Melinda wiped the tears that fell down her face. "Jim, how do you know just what to say?"

Jim smiled, "Its simple, I love you. I might be confused right now, but that doesn't change how I feel. I feel this instant connection with you despite my lack of memories"

"I love you, too. Sorry, I have been so emotional lately"

Jim stoked her hair and let her cry into him. "Mel, how did you pick the name of our daughter"

"Well, your dad was named Alex and your moms name was Faith, so I picked Alexis Faith. I want to name this baby after your brother"

"Mel, what about your mother or father" he asked, he didn't know the truth about them.

Melinda looked down and Jim quickly pulled her into his arms. "I don't get along with my mother at al , and the man I thought was my real father tried to kill me. I really rather not talk about my childhood"

Jim nodded, "How about I pamper you, we can share a nice bath together and have some ice cream

Melinda shook her head. "I have a better idea. I might sound crazy, but want I to go back to lodge, you promised this big romantic weekend. I think we both need some closure on the events of that night and they put a in security system."

"Sure, but we cant take Alexis"

"I will have her old sitter watch her, she is really nice girl, and she always tells how much she misses her."

"Alright, we can leave this weekend."


	11. Going Back Part 2

Jim and Melinda were at the lodge, they were just sitting on the porch watching the sunset. Melinda was unusually quiet and hadn't said much since they arrived.

"Mel, is something wrong?"

"No, it just brings back a lot of painful memories. I saw you get shot" she wiped away a tear and stood up.

"Mel, you need to let go of the night. I mean, we are both alive and in good health and have a wonderful daughter and one blessing on the way."

"I know, its just so hard to get the image out of my head" Jim went over and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry

Jim pulled her away and looked into her eye, "Do you want to leave"

"No, lets enjoy our time together" Melinda lead Jim to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. She started to run her hands across his chest.

"Mel, we shouldn't do this. I don't risk hurting the baby"

Melinda got off and looked at him. "Jim, a lot of people have sex when they are pregnant"

"Well, I just don't feel right". Melinda sighed and left the room and Jim went after her.

"I don't get you, you are crying one second and attacking me the next"

"I just want to be left alone"

"I thought the mood swings didn't start so soon"

Melinda gave him a look that could kill before she stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Jim went back outside and sat down on the porch he hated fighting with Melinda, it was just a matter of moments before she came out"

"Hey, are you ready to talk?"

"Jim, we have a visitor and he wants to talk to you" Melinda turned to the ghost that shot her husband just weeks before his own death,

"I just want to know if he can forgive me?" Melinda repeated his words back to Jim.

"I forgive you shooting me. Melinda told me about your step daughter and that is was an accident, I had a day like that myself, I didn't look at the tires on the ambulance and we flipped over killing the patient." Jim explained

Carl Neely looked out into the distance, "I see the light"

Melinda watched him go into it and pulled Jim into a hug.

"Jim, I owe you an apology. I saw his ghost as soon as we got here"

"I just wish you would of told me about him. Is hunter her too"

"No, he is still alive and is in jail"

"Hello Melinda, Jim" a voice behind them and they both turned and saw Hunter.

Jim ran over and tackled Hunter to the ground, as he did he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hunter, how could you do this to me? I know you were hurt after the wedding, but you go and got drunk and take a loaded gun and pointed it at my husband.

"Hunter, how could you do this to me? I know you were hurt after the wedding but you go and got drunk and take a loaded gun and pointed it at my husband. I used to have nightmares about you every night; that you would find away to hurt or my daughter. I don't have the nightmares since Jim returned Hunter, I forgive you for the night.

"What?" Jim asked.

"It takes too much of my energy to hate. "

Melinda walked into the bedroom and called the police, and they came and took him away The couple decided to just leave even if it was late at night.


	12. Epilogue

Jim had gotten back his full memory, and has enrolled in medical school, he was doing great and showing no effects of being in a coma for two years. Melinda had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Danielle. Alexis just adored her little sister, and was very gentle for a two year old, and extremely loving, she would always help them by handing them a diaper or alerting them when the baby was crying. Melinda's life couldn't be better, she still had the ghosts, but she gotten a lot of help from Eli. The store was doing so great that they had to hire more staff, which allowed Melinda to spend more time at home.

Note: I want to thank you so much for reviewing, it has really meant a lot to me. I felt this was the right place to end this story, but I might do a sequel


	13. News

I plan on writing a sequel soon. I just would like to hear some ideas or thoughts on what you want to see. Please review to leave an idea or thought.


End file.
